doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki
This page belongs to Cookie-Owl! Please do not edit this page (unless you're Cookie-Owl)! Mizuki, nicknamed Miz, is a fanmade member of the Literature Club. She is eighteen years old and has a younger sister named Kirana. Appearance Mizuki has long, black hair and bright yellow eyes. Her cheeks are naturally rosy. She wears a yellow headband with both her casual outfit and her school uniform. She is one inch shorter than Monika. Mizuki's school uniform is very similar to Natsuki and Yuri's uniform. The only difference is that she wears dark gray shoes instead of white. Mizuki's casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with a white collar and buttons, lavender skirt and boots, thigh-high socks with yellow bows tied around them, and a lavender bow tied around her neck. Personality Mizuki tries to fit in with the popular crowd. She acts cold to people she deems to be unpopular and acts nice to popular people. However, she only acts this way because she fears of becoming an outcast and being alone. She even bullies her little sister because everyone else does it. Mizuki's true personality is an intelligent and nice person who has a lot to say. Sometimes she will show the player this side of her, but will quickly insult the player to keep up her popular facade. She is easily stressed out but does not show this on the outside. Relationships Kirana Kirana is Mizuki's suicidal younger sister. They used to be very close, but after their parents died Mizuki acted dismissive towards Kirana. Mizuki is willing to bully her just to fit in and be popular. She secretly cares about her younger sister. Monika Mizuki acts nice towards Monika since she is popular. Truly, she admires Monika for her confidence and wishes to be that confident one day. She is unaware of Monika's tampering with the game. Yuri Mizuki doesn't interact with Yuri much since she wants Yuri to start conversations with her. However, she thinks that Yuri is a talented writer when it comes to poems. In Act 2, she acts harsh and spiteful towards Yuri for spending time with the protagonist. Sayori Mizuki is nice to Sayori since she finds similarities between her and Kirana. She knows they are both depressed. Natsuki Mizuki finds Natsuki's personality charming. She likes the fact that everyone underestimating Natsuki is proven wrong as she is a strong-willed person. Natsuki is her favorite club member, besides Kirana and the protagonist if he goes down her route. Protagonist Mizuki tries to act cold towards the protagonist since she thinks other people will make fun of her for talking to him. Depending on which route you take, she may become close friends with the protagonist. Other routes may result in them barely knowing each other and Mizuki never showing her true personality. In Act 2, due to her being amplified, she will act horrible to the protagonist in an attempt to get him to like her. She will make rude remarks at him more often. Gallery/Sprites Mizukiclose.PNG Mizukicasual.PNG|Mizuki's casual outfit. Mizukicasualclose.PNG Trivia Category:Original Characters